An oven is used in a variety of industries including electronics, baking, and painting. Generally, the oven is gas-heated. In the heating area, gas-heated infrared radiators or gas burners are arranged along the pathway through the oven. A typical oven has one or more conveyors running through the heating area. Each conveyor (in the form of a belt, for example) transports work pieces through the heating area at a speed calculated to properly heat the work pieces on the conveyor belt.